Lost in Padova
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: After being attacked by Crystal Mammoth, Kyle and Mana are stuck in a cave because of a blizzard. And the only way to stay warm is to... Warning, Lemon. Flames NEEDED!


Lost in Padova

_GGGGGGRRRRROOOOWWWWAAAAALLLLL!!!_

This is the icy mountain range of Padova, where winter rules all year around. Most travelers will choose to evade this unforgiving place if given a choice...

"Mana! Can you please tell me again why we are stuck in this situation?!"

A red haired man is guarding a black haired woman with a board sword; both of them are facing an elephant-looking creature that is at least ten times their size.

"I don't know!!!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Kyle, would you mind going to Padova Mountain with me? I need to pick some White Cabbage for the store."_

_"No problem Mana, but are you sure your father wouldn't freak out?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember last time, when we went to Trieste Forest to pick some apples? Douglas got so mad afterward that his yelling alone caused an earthquake..."_

_"Oh that... No worries, I'm sure that won't happen again, since we will be back before afternoon."_

_"If you say so..." Kyle grabs his coat and bag, and heads out with Mana._

* * *

"I should have known why there were so few monsters nearby... because Crystal Mammoth was around..."

"GGGGRRRROOOOWWWAAALLL!!!" Roar the large angry monster as it charges toward both adults with its sharp tusks.

Kyle saw it coming and push Mana aside. "Go hide!" He leaps out of the way and counters by slashing at the angry mammoth.

Crystal Mammoth is really annoyed now, it stomps the ground and cause a shock wave of ice toward Kyle.

"KYLE!"

It was too late; the ice shock wave slams into Kyle and sends him flying, also knocking away his sword.

"Argh! My leg!!" Screams Kyle painfully as his left ankle is now twisted.

"GGGRRRROOOWWWAALLL!!!" Roar the Crystal Mammoth, who stomp onto Kyle's board sword and breaks it to pieces.

"Tanya is so gonna kill me if we make it out alive..."

"We will worry about that later! It's attacking again!" Said Mana, who had come to help Kyle. The Crystal Mammoth gives another roar, ready to finish the intruders off with another ice shock wave.

"Oh Kyle, what are we gonna do? We can't possibly dodge the next one..." Says Mana, worried.

"Then we will have to fight it!" He takes out the Fireball magic book.

"Kyle wait!"

The mammoth attacks, sending a pulse of ice toward the two.

"IGNIS!!!" Kyle yells the spell, sending a massive fireball toward the ice shock wave. Which in turn, caused a huge explosion that blinded the mammoth and sent both Mana and Kyle flying down a snowy slope.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The two scream as they roll down the hill.

The Crystal Mammoth on the other hand, had realized the disappearance of the intruders. It declares a victory roar over the mountain as it return to its nest.

* * *

Back with Mana and Kyle; the two continue to roll until they hit the flat ground. They were spared from some really terrible injuries because of the thick snow, but it still left some bruises on their body.

"You alright Kyle?"

"I think so..." He tries to stand up, but fell back down because of the pain. "Not really, my left ankle's twisted..."

A snowflake fells slowly down and lands on Mana's nose. "Huh?" Exclaims Mana as she looks up and sees more.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Within a matter of an hour, a simple snowfall becomes a heavy blizzard.

"I can't go on... Leave me be and safe yourself, Kyle..." Says Mana who is close to fainting.

"Don't sleep Mana!"

Kyle scans around and manages to find a cave. "Look Mana! Shelter!" But Mana didn't answer him, since she was already at the edge of fainting.

"Oh Mana... No..." Despite his twisted ankle, Kyle managed to summon the remaining strength in his body and drag Mana into the cave.

"Mana!" Kyle yelled.

"Col...d... " Mutters Mana.

"Oh god... I don't know what to do... I can't even make a darn fire!" Shouts Kyle, staring at his weak hands.

Mana manages to opens her eyes. "Kyl...e..."

"Mana?! I'm so sorry... I couldn't help you..."

"Rem...emb...er... On...e... of... Gor...don's stor...y?"

"Huh?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"So Kyle; Do you what to hear some old tales of mine?" Says Gordon, who is obliviously drunk._

_"Argh... Okay..."_

_Mana walks in. "There you are, dad! I thought you told me that you are gonna to stop drinking!"_

_Gordon continues on with his story. "So there I was, traveling though the cold mountain range of Padova with my beloved fiancée..."_

_"Come on dad! Wake up! You can sleep back at home!" _

_"It was a normal day at first... But it quickly turns bad as we are surrounded with a pack of Silver Wolves..."_

_Mana tries to carry Douglas away, but he is too heavy for her. "Come on!"_

_"I managed to defeat them, but one of the wolves was able to cut my leg..."_

_Mana gives up. "That is it." She then pours a bottle of beer over Douglas._

_Gordon takes another drink at his beer. "What's worse, a blizzard came and trapped both of us in a cave!"_

_"What happens next?" Asked Kyle, who is completely absorbed into the tale._

_"To keep warm we... well son... I can't say since I'm a priest..."_

_"Why not?" Questions Kyle as takes a sip from his drink._

_Douglas didn't awake. "DAD!" Mana shouts, very annoyed._

_"Because... well... after that... my beloved fiancée is pregnant with Dorothy." _

_Kyle spits out everything he had drank in the past 5 seconds. "WHAT?! You don't mean..."_

_Gordon blushes and nodded. "Yes..."_

_"But isn't it wrong... I mean do __**it **__before marriage..."_

_"Not if you want to save someone's life..." Says Gordon, before he passed out._

_"Hey Kyle, can you please help me carry my dad home? I can't seem to awake him..."_

* * *

"You were actually listening?"

"Not... t...he... poi...nt..." Mutters Mana, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, but you don't mean..." Kyle Blushes. "Douglas will so kill us if he ever finds out..."

"T...han... yo...u... will ha...ve... to... propose... to... me..."

"I was actually plan to do so in the future..."

"I'm... glad..." Mutters Mana as she pulled Kyle closer to her.

"Is there any other way around-" Mana cuts him off with a kiss on the lips.

"No." She kisses Kyle again and this time more passionately.

"Mana..." Whispers Kyle as he kisses Mana's neck, making her moan in pleasure. He then starts to undo her dress and quick expose her beautiful chest and cute breasts.

"They are beautiful..." Comments Kyle as he squeezed her right breast. "Soft like candy..."

Mana blushes and moans. "Please... you are embarrassing me..." She also undo Kyle's shirt. "Not... bad... yourself..."

Kyle move down and continues to kiss her. Making his way down her neck and to her beast, he than sucks on the nipples.

"Oh... Kyle...!" Moan Mana in great pleasure. "More... more...!"

Kyle smiles, and move down to her underwear. "I could stop if you want to-" He said, but Mana silences him with her finger. "Keep going... please..." Kyle nodded and strips off her underwear, exposing her womanhood to his view.

Mana is in total embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that..." Her face is as red as a tomato.

Kyle on the other hand, is speechless. He had never seen the place under a woman's underwear before, so he reaches in and touches it...

"Ah!" Mana yelps and shrinks back in embarrassment. "Sorry... You alright?" Mana nodded. "That's a relief..." This time more gently, Kyle moves his finger and touches Mana's entrance, causing Mana to loudly moan. "It's so warm..." He moves his finger up and down over the entrance skin.

Mana can't take it anymore. "Please Kyle, I can't take it anymore..." She tries to pull his pants down. "Take my virginity..."

"... You have no regrets?" Mana nodded. "I love you too much to have any, Kyle..." He strips off his pants and slowly enters her with his member. "Argh!" Screeches Mana painfully, making Kyle feeling incredibly guilty as he thought he is hurting her, so he almost stopped. "Keep going Kyle... I love you!" Mana mutters with lust in her eyes.

Kyle snaps out of his guilty thought and starts to thrust a little harder. "Kyle, kiss me!" Mana yells as she locks her lips with his. As the two hugs and sticks their bare bodies closely together, Mana's pain is replaced with a warm pleasure. In fact, it's so warm that it is almost hot.

Mana doesn't know what this feeling is, but she wants more. "Kyle faster! Faster!" She screams and moans in high volume.

"Mama, I'm... cumming...!"

"Than we... will cum... together!"

Kyle thrusts one last time and yelled, "I love you Mana!" Before exploding inside her, sending his seeds straight into her womb.

Mana gives Kyle a warm kiss on the lip and holds him close. As the heat generated from the love making keep them warm thought out the whole blizzard.

* * *

"Hey! The blizzard stopped!" Kyle says as he and Mana walks out of the cave, fully dressed and holding each other's hands.

"So Kyle... Are you going to propose to me after?"

Kyle stares at Mana and sticks his forehead close to hers. "Should I do it now?"

"You could if you can get the engagement ring from my dad."

"Oh heavens no..." Says Kyle disappointed.

"Let's talk about that later! I'm sure everybody in the village is searching for us now, we better go back quickly!" Mana says as she runs out of the mountain path. "I will race you there!"

"Hey no fair! You are not the one with a twisted ankle!"

* * *

One week later

Kyle runs up the Mana and holds her hands. "Mana! I did it! Douglas finally accepted us being together! I have the engagement ring too!" Kyle holds Mana closer to him so he can show her the ring. "Would you marry me now that I have the engagement ring?"

Mana bursts into tears. "Of course I will! But I have something to tell you first..."

"What is it?"

"I... I think I'm pregnant..." Mana says, blushing.

* * *

**Author: I DID IT! The first lemon scene in the Rune Factory Section! Yeah!!! And this also my first lemon! Double yeah!!!**

**Nicola: Wow. **

**Starla: Oh.**

**Author: Why do I have such boring cheerleaders? *Turns to the readers*** **Please R&R please and flames are welcome!! This time.**


End file.
